1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collection of hand held tools for creating sand sculptures, to be used by both children and adults.
2. Backgroundxe2x80x94Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices disclose various tools for producing sculptured works of sand, ice or snow, or for carving pumpkins, whereby the devices are hand held and have either molding, sculpting or carving capabilities.
There are several patents which disclose various molding, sculpting or carving devices:
Kelly, et. al., U.S. Pat. No.: 5,730,293 dated Mar. 24, 1998, is a kit for creating sculpted shapes from molds, whereby sand is submerged in water and contained in a receptacle. The present invention differs from Kelley, et. al., since it is for creating free form sculptures on an above ground surface, preferably a beach, where the sand is damp and not submerged in water.
Busby, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,585,123 dated Dec. 17, 1996, is a sculpting tool for shaping sand, snow, or clay. While holding the tool in its center, the user creates pre-determined serration patterns using the sculpting head or oppositely facing cutting elements for cutting or scooping. The present invention differs since its user creates free form shapes while holding the tools by the handle.
Rosier, U.S. Pat. No.: 5,108,336 dated Apr. 28, 1992, is a shovel for making a mold in the sand. The present invention differs since it creates free form sculptures and does not rely on predetermined molds to create shapes.
Bardeen, U.S. Pat. No.: 4,828,114 dated May 9, 1989, is a pumpkin carving kit including different types of cutting tools, drill and saw elements, and at least one pattern sheet having a decorative design for creating designs on pumpkins. Sand is a viscous medium, while pumpkins have a fleshy or hard composition. Therefore, the present invention differs since it is for carving or slicing free form shapes, rather than sawing or cutting from pre-determined design pattern sheets
Koulouras, U.S. Pat. No.: 4,455,752 dated Jun. 26, 1984, is a sand toy of a general planar body having serrations and finger engaging holes, to create serrations in sand. The present invention differs since it is a kit of different shaped tools that create free form sand sculptures, rather than serration in the sand surface.
Clanton, U.S. Pat. No.: Des. 272,552 dated Feb. 7, 1984, references a design of a children""s toy shovel. The present device is a useful invention for children as well as adults that contains differently shaped tools with various functions for creating finely sculpted sand sculptures.
Shaffer, U.S. Pat. No.: 3,685,942 dated Aug. 22, 1972, references a device for producing compacted blocks of snow, which can then be shaped in snow sculptures. The present invention differs since it creates free form sculptures of sand and does not rely on predetermined molds to create shapes.
Accordingly, besides the distinctions from the prior art stated above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
To provide for a device wherein the tools are contained in one easily transportable container;
To provide for a device wherein the user can use various shaped tools to create free form sculptures out of sand, each tool being distinctly shaped and sized to create desired details in the sculptures;
To provide for a device wherein the tools and the container are easily cleaned;
To provide for a device wherein the device is brightly colored, so as to be distinctly seen in order to diminish the chance of being lost in the sand;
To provide for a device preferably made of molded plastic, so as to be waterproof and float if tide water washes up to the user""s work area; and
To provide for a device preferably made of plastic, so as not to be easily broken or fractured and therefore safe for children""s use and at the beach.